Server Depths
Have you ever thought, or maybe wondered, what happens to servers left behind? Maybe servers that were completely abandoned? Well, on very rare occasions, these servers are taken by force. The people that were in the server are deleted or required to leave and never play Roblox again. Well, this is a tale of a group called the Forbidden Corporation. The Forbidden Corporation is a group of past Admins. Not much is known about this matter, yet many stories are flooding in about people disappearing all over Roblox. The servers are donated for very dark and scary rituals. For example, let's take a forgotten server of Meep City. This was the most well known crime committed by the Forbidden Corporation. 32 people were deleted and the houses and shelters were turned pure black. Windows were blood red, and the inside of the buildings were even scarier. The houses contained the dead bodies of the Meeps and all of the stores were filled with wobbling bodies of the people who unfortunately played in that server at that time. The following is the only log ever recorded about this event called the Meep Dissatisfaction. "FawningYander30: Does anyone else wanna go to the school and start a class?" DaringDavid101: I would but the school is kind of freaking me out rn. There's a portal of some sort in the classroom. CutePrettyGirl5019: Hey Greg wanna date??? GregMeg: Sure! Let's go to my house YoBoy19283: Ewwww online daters stop I'm reporting u CutePrettyGirl5019: GREG HELP THERES SOMETHING IN THE BEDROOM GET UP GregMeg: no there isn't come back CutePrettyGirl5019: GREG I S/@2@@2:! GregMeg: PRETTY GIRL? PRETTY GIRL????? Corporation123: She has been taken. Leave or be killed. GregMeg: I don't want to leave my girl behind! Corporation123: I grant you your wish. YoBoy19283: What happened to their name tags? WHAT DID YOU DO YOU ####### Corporation123: Shall I grant another wish? YoBoy19283: NO, PLEASE, ILL LEAVE JUST LET ME GO Corporation123: Words are like a bird. Once it flies away, you can't catch it. DaringDavid101: I'll leave. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LEAVE BUTTON? PLEASE! N-&:3929 Corporation123: Anyone else? How inconsiderate of me, why do I even ask? :delete 27 other people FawningYander30: Why did you leave me? You took everything but me. Corporation123: See, I am no ordinary worker. I kill and leave 1. You are now the soul to haunt this map. Look after the bodies carefully. Why I'm quite the joker, :kill FawningYander30 FawningYander30: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? THERES BLOOD AND ITD A LL PLEASE STOP STOWnnsbsj pzdase healp 2910:jsnwkowjs Corporation123: Master, I have finished the dirty work. They are all deleted. Come and claim this server once and for all. Also, take the bodies. The gravestones have been prepared. End of log. No other information was found, nor was the "master" identified. The server has been completely deleted, or at least we think. It has been hacked so much that no living human could ever get into there alive. The photos which tells us how it looks were taken long ago. Who knows, maybe the map has changed. The End Way Too Deep Server Depths